The Romantic Lifeline
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: Makoto and Haruka were living together in a beautiful mansion. One night,they were viewing the photo album where all their past memories were stored in the album. The reminiscing begin...(THREE SHOTS)-MakotoXHaruka HarukaXMakoto MakoHaru
1. Chapter 1-Memories

**_Main Pairing-MakotoXHaruka_**

**_Genre-Romance,Humour,Family,Friendship,Hurt/Comfor t_**

**_Chapter 1-Memories of Our First Relationship as A Lover._**

**_Makoto's Mansion-11:00 p.m at night._**

Makoto's Mansion that located on the top of the hill where the mansion facing the beautiful scenery of forest and mountain. It also facing the position where the sun rising and also set. His house was very huge and amazing. His house contained 5 blocks where 4 blocks surrounding the main block and those blocks were in cresent shape. The main block was in round shape and each blocks have a connecting bridge that connecting between main block and other blocks.

Makoto bought that mansion with his own winning money from swimming competition. He collected the money since he was in elementary school. Finally he successfully got that beautiful expansive mansion that price around 3.2 million yen. Now he was 17 years old and he was old enough to live alone without his parents help.

He was sitting on his favourite comfort twin sofa at the balcony that facing the jungle and mountain. He could also see the shining full moon from the balcony. At the same time,he also was viewing the photo album where all the photos were kept in it. Sometimes,he smiled and sometimes he grieved.

Suddenly...

**_"Hey Makoto...what are you doing on this beautiful night?"_**

Makoto stunned a bit as he looked at his back. He saw a young man was walking towards him. Black hair,white body and quite shorter than his a few inches. Makoto smiled at him as he greeted back with smile,"Hey,Haru...well...i'm just resting here...while watching the moon."

That young boy was Haruka. Haruka was Makoto's precious boyfriend. They actually have been together for 6 months began from Iwatobi High School. And actually,that was also the reason why Makoto bought a beautiful mansion. To live alone and together with him.

Haruka knew that his boyfriend was lying to him. He could see he holding a book. When he walked facing in front of him,he noticed that book. It was a photo album that contained their memories. Haruka smiled a bit as he sat beside him.

"You don't have to 'pee' on me,Mako...I know you are viewing our photo album..."Haruka stated. The taller boy blushed. Then he replied.

"I'm sorry for lying to you,sweetheart...I was urged to view back our photos...it make me feel happy."

A moment later,they continued viewing the album. All the photos were containing their happy memories from their first relationship as close friends until they became lovers. Makoto suddenly noticed a photo that very interesting then he showed to his lover.

"You remember this photo?"He asked.

"Yes...of course...it was captured during our confession."Haruka answered confidently.

_**Flashback...**_

_**Iwatobi High School-6 months ago.**_

_When the school was over,all students were going back to their respective home. But,not for Makoto and Haruka. They were sitting on the bench on the locker room. They were just finished from swimming training. So,they cleaned up themselves as they wore back their attires._

_"Haru-chan..."Makoto called him._

_"Drop the 'chan' already!"Haruka groaned a little. That made Makoto chuckling._

_"Do you want to...go out with me...this evening?"Asked Makoto shyly. He was also blushing but he tried to hide from him. Nevertheless,Haruka was also blushing. A red blush formed on his both cheeks. Haruka silenced for a while._

_But Makoto asked him again excitedly,"Haru...do you want to?"_

_Haruka doesn't have any answers except for this,"Y-Yes...It w-would be great..."_

_"Really?You really mean it?"Makoto blinked._

_"Of course...you know,to get close with each other...isn't it?"_

_Makoto straight away got up from the bench and embraced him tightly. Haruka stumbled upon the embrace from him...his secret crush. Then,Makoto said happily,"Oh,thank you Haruka...I promise that...it will be the best moment in our lives."_

_"I hope so...and just let go off me...I can't breathe..you know?"Replied Haruka while struggling to get off from the embrace. The taller boy quickly broke the embrace and blushed again. Same with Haruka._

_"Meet me at AEON Shopping Center,5.00 p.m...'kay?"_

_"O-Okay..."Haruka just nodded._

_Without realised,Makoto had kissed his forehead and he quickly ran out from the locker room. Haruka was utterly shocked of what happened just now. He just kissed his forehead?_

_"Did he...kiss my forehead?"Haruka asked to himself while his eyes blinking._

_**AEON Shopping Center,Tokyo-5.00 p.m**_

_"Hey,Haruka...just in time!"Makoto greeted him very cheerfully. Haruka just smiled and greeted him back,"Yeah...you know how I am,right?"_

_"Of course...come on...let's begin..."_

_The shorter boy agreed as they began walking into the shopping mall. Makoto had brought him to a lot of interesting places such as souvenirs,florists,and fountain square. Haruka seemed very happy when Makoto brought him there._

_The climax was where they were watching movie inside the cinema. They were watching the love movie that very popular in the whole world. Yeah,it was true...very popular. After watching movie,Makoto brought him to a special restaurant. Haruka was impressed and amazed with his kind behaviour._

_'Makoto...you are very...kind..and caring...'Haruka thought._

_As they enjoying the foods,they both were chatting a bit._

_"What do you think about all these foods?Is it delicious?"Makoto started._

_"Of course it is...I hope I can visit this restaurant again in the future..."Haruka answered as he smiled._

_"If you want to eat here again...just ask me...I will bring you here...I will give you treat...don't worry...I am always be with you,Haru..."_

_Haru blinked his eyes,not believed of what Makoto had just said,following with the red blush on his both cheeks. He quickly got up from the seat and ran out from the restaurant. Makoto was surprised and tried to stop him._

_"Haru-chan!Where are you going?!"Makoto shouted._

_The people inside the restaurant were staring at him. He quickly took the money from his pocket and put on the table. He quickly said to the nearest waiter and said,"I have put the money on the table...keep the change,okay?". Without waiting for the reply,he quickly ran out from the restaurant and tried to get Haruka back. He kept running through the whole shopping mall,searching for him._

_But,Haruka was nowhere to be found. He still not gave up and he tried asking a mall guard,"Excuse me...did you see a male with dark black hair,blue eyes,wearing black jacket and yellow shirt?"_

_The guard answered,"Oh,If I am not mistake,I just saw him running there...towards that stairs beside the toilet. It seems that he was running upstairs...to the rooftop.". A small hope coming to Makoto. He smiled as he thanked him. Then,he ran to the staircase where the stairs was heading to the rooftop._

**_At The Rooftop..._**

_He passed through the staircase door and stopped running. He looked towards the surrounding on the rooftop. All he saw was empty...no sign of Haruka._

_"Where could he be?"_

_Suddenly,he heard someone crying that sound coming from his back. He walked to the back of the stairs building with a hope that he found him. As expected,he found him. The sound of crying was from Haruka. To comfort him,he tried to get closer to him._

_"Haruka..."Makoto started. __Haruka noticed that voice. He instantly rubbed off the tears and turned to Makoto. He tried to smile at him and tried to not cry._

_"Mako...Makoto..."Haruka greeted him._

_"Haru-chan..."_

_"How many times I want to tell you?Drop the 'chan' already!"Haruka still in pretending._

_"You don't need to lie to me,Haru-chan...I heard you crying."Makoto looked him with sad face. A smile began to fade from the dark haired boy face._

_"..."Haruka was silent...didn't know what to answer._

_Makoto continued,"You don't need to run away from me,you know?You made me felt embarrasing in front of the people inside the restaurant. That time,I don't know where to put my dignity. You just ran away like that without a reason. What is your problem?Leaving me like that?I did something wrong to you?"_

_Haruka still silent while his head was lowered,not wanting to look at the taller boy's face._

_"When I saw you just now,you was crying. I could see all in your face. You was so...broken..why did you crying?Was there something wrong?Answer me,Haruka..."Makoto finished his word._

_Finally,Haruka began to answer,"Makoto...I'm so sorry that I did this to you. I have been degrading you in the crowd. I'm sorry for everything..."_

_"But it's not enough..."The taller boy not satisfied with the answer._

_"What?"Haruka blinked._

_"You didn't answer my whole question...why did you crying?"_

_Haruka still lowering his head. He replied back,"Makoto...I was so overwhelmed..."_

_Makoto confused,"I beg your pardon?"_

_The other boy continued,"I was so overwhelmed when you said to me that you'll always be with at my side. But you always did...you are really caring person,Makoto...you did always care about me all the time. You always look out for me wherever I am. You spent your money,taking me to this place...watching movie...having lunch...just for me...You know...I was so happy that I have a friend like you. Whenever easy or difficult,happy or sad...you always be there for me..."_

_"Haru-chan..."Makoto blinked._

_"The most memorable moment that I will never forget is..."Haruka stopped a while._

_"What is it?"_

_"The time you kissed my forehead at the locker room..."He continued with honesty. He started crying back. The taller boy stunned with the answer as he suddenly remembered the time he was kissing his forehead at the locker room._

_"Is that mean...you..."Makoto disbelief._

_"Yes,Makoto Tachibana...I have harboured my feelings to you since long time ago...I really wanted to tell my feelings to you since the time but the crowdness have failed me to tell you. You are my everything...you are really meant to me...and this is it...I love you,Makoto..."Haruka began to explain as his voice intermittent because of the crying._

_Makoto smiled widely and satisfied with the answer. He walked closer to Haruka and lifted his face. He smiled as he rubbed all the tears in his face._

_"Such a naive and cute boy..."_

_A first kiss on the lips finally met. Makoto kissed him for a few seconds to let Haruka enjoyed the moment in his life. It was true,Haruka was very happy when finally Makoto accepted his love confession. Haruka tried to show his love on him by kissing him with force and eager. Their tongue were shyly licking each other,battle for dominance. But finally won by the taller boy. But one minute later,they broke off the kiss to let them breathe._

_"Don't worry,Haru...there's always plenty of time for this. Calm down,okay?"_

_Haruka finally smiled._

_"Come on...let's go home...it's getting late...night almost come.."Said Makoto as he pointed his finger to the sky,where the sun was about to set. Haruka nodded._

_"Okay..."_

_With hand in hand,they were walking leaving the shopping mall and heading straight to the home,where their first relationship began..._

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2-First Date

**_Chapter 2-First Date..._**

**_Makoto's Mansion.._**

The time showed 11:15 p.m at night. That meant they only had another 45 minutes before the new day would start. But they still had time to reminisce over all their past memories. 

"Haha...that time, you were crying...I still can't forget about it..." Makoto teased Haruka. 

Haruka blushed and looked away momentarily before turning back to pinch his boyfriend's arm and leaned his head over his shoulder. He replied softly, "I got freaked out because of you...you jerk..." 

Makoto chuckled and said back, "But I'm glad that you're finally mine, Haru." 

"Me too...I'm also glad that you accepted me, Makoto." Haruka mumbled, still blushing. Makoto placed a sweet kiss on his lover's forehead. They then continued to view the photo album . Makoto began by showing Haruka the next photo. 

"Haru...what about this two photos?"Asked Makoto.

"This photos were captured during our first date and dinner at Amusement Park. That was the best and sweetest moment in my life. I remembered when you're scared during in the haunted house."Haruka answered while he smiled. Makoto turned to be blushing.

"I'm trying to not remember about that."Makoto still blushing.

"But it's okay. Even if you are a coward, but you're still sweet as ever."Haruka replied back as he grinned. Makoto placed a sweet kiss on his forehead and said,"Let's continue..."

The reminiscing continued...

**_Flashback..._**

**_Iwatobi High School,the next day..._**

_Today was Haruka and Makoto's first day as lovers. At school however, they wanted to act as normal friends. They didn't want to let the other students know about their relationship; even Rei, Kou and Nagisa. They thought that if they knew about it, their life would be ruined.__So before they entered the school area, Haruka withdrew his hand from Makoto's as he began to speak._

_"Makoto...I want us to act like normal friends whenever we're in school."  
_

_Makoto blinked his eyes as he confused. He asked, "Why, sweetheart? Are you afraid? Come on, Haru...you don't need to be afraid. I will always be at your side..."  
_  
_"No, Mako...just do it..please.." Haruka pleaded._

_Haruka smiled widely. He then hugged him and said apologetically, "I'm sorry I had to ask this of you. But this is for the sake of our relationship. I'm really sorry, Makoto."_

_Since he seemed so determined, finally the taller boy decided to give up and agreed with the request, "Fine, Haru...it seems that you are really serious about this matter. I have no other choice but to agree with you."_

_"It's okay, sweetheart. I will try to do as best as possible...for you. I love you..." Makoto replied with a soft smile. He lifted his lover's face and kissed him. The other boy returned the kiss passionately__._

_"I love you too,Mako."_

_"Come on, let's go. School will begin in a few minutes." Haruka said as they broke apart. Makoto nodded willingly. Then, they walked together into the school area. Just as Haruka expected, the school session began two minutes later. They met with their best friends and studied like usual._ _  
_

**_Swimming Pool,Iwatobi High School,12.00 noon._**

_"Makoto..."Haruka called his boyfriend as he wiped his body with a purple towel._

_Makoto looked at him,"Yes,Haru-chan?"_

_"Drop the 'chan',Makoto. I hate it!"He groaned a bit. But the taller boy chuckled._

_"Sorry,Haru...what is it?Is there something wrong?"_

_Haruka fell silent himself for a while and took a deep breathe. He looked around him to see if there was someone in the room. When everything was cleared,he continued,"Umm,after school...I want you to come to my house. Explain everything to my parents about our relationship."_

_Makoto was utterly shocked. "But, why so early?" He asked. "I don't want to ruin our relationship. And...I'm afraid if your parents reject me."_

_"Don't worry, Mako...I'm sure that they will accept you since they knew I was gay. But, if they didn't...I will still be together with you. I will run away from my house and live with you. As a reward, I will do the same to your parents. I want our relationship to be official. Without their permission, our relationship still won't be official. That's what I'm worried about." Haruka explained. _

_Makoto smiled. "Haru...you are really sweet. You want our relationship to be official, so that's what I want too. I will tell your parents after school."_

_Makoto took both of Haruka's hand and held tight. Haruka slightly blushed,"Mako...you remembered about our agreement this morning?Don't do any romantic moment in the school."_

_"Awww,sweetie...don't be so scared . Relax,there's no one here. Only both of us."_

_"You..."The raven suddenly being cut off when the taller boy kissed him._

_'The kiss...so sweet...so enchanting..'He thought dreamily._

_He returned to the moment,circling his both arms on his boyfriend's neck while the other boy circled his both arms around his waist. __They continued to kiss, neither of them aware that someone was peeping on them__._

_"You know what...they're so sweet being together,right,Nagisa?"Rei was overwhelmed when he saw that they were kissing._

_"You're right...come on,Rei...let's go. Let them enjoy the moment."_

**_Haruka's House-1.30 p.m._**

_Once the school session ended, Haruka and Makoto were walking together with their hands intertwined. They were heading to Haruka's house where Makoto would tell his lover's parents about their relationship. When they arrived at front door, Haruka noticed Makoto seemed to be acting strange._

_"You don't need to worry,Mako. I'm sure that everything's going well. Just relax,okay?"Haruka smiled._

_"Uh...hehe..thank you,sweetheart."Makoto smiled and thanked him._

_The raven released his grip as he knocked the door. "Mum?Dad?i'm home!"_

_A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a smiling Mrs. Nanase, Haruka's mother. "Haru-chan!You're home.." _

_"Mum! How many times have I told you? Don't use 'chan' with my name! It's so embarrassing." Haruka groaned again while blushing at the same time. Makoto also silently chuckled. He cupped his mouth with his palm. Same with Haruka's mother. Then, she noticed Makoto was beside her son. She greeted him cordially, "You must be Haruka's friend. I'm glad that I could meet you." _

_"Hello, Mrs. Nanase. I'm Makoto Tachibana...I'm glad that I could meet you too." Makoto greeted. Haruka was also glad that everything was going well but he thought in his mind, 'It's just the first wave.'_

_Then, asked them both to come in. "Come in...let me prepare tea for you two."_

_The couple were looked each other before they entering into the house. Haruka managed to whisper him,"I hope you're ready with the possibilities."_

_"Anything for you..."Makoto simply answered calmly. Inside however, he was fervently hoping that both of Haruka's parents would accept their relationship. _

_As they walked into the living room, they saw a man around 41 years old sitting on the couch watching television. Haruka said, "Dad, I'm home.."  
_  
_Mr. Nanase was glad when he saw his beloved son. He smiled widely as he greeted him, "Haruka! My boy...you're home finally..how was school?"  
_  
_"Eheh...everything's okay.."  
_  
_Haruka continued by introducing his boyfriend to him, "Oh, dad...this is Makoto...Makoto Tachibana.."  
_  
_"Hello, Makoto..I'm Mr. Nanase. Nice to meet you. Here, have a seat."  
_  
_They shook hands with each other as Makoto replied, "Hello, Mr. Nanase, I'm Makoto Tachibana...it's a pleasure to meet you too. And thank you." They then sat on the couch next to where Mr. Nanase sat.  
_  
_When everything cleared, brought them tea. She sat beside her husband as she said, "Enjoy the tea." Makoto and Haruka just nodded as they took a few sips of hot tea. Then, Haruka began to speak, "Umm...mum..dad..Makoto wants to tell you both about something."  
_  
_They both turned to Makoto.  
_  
_"Umm...what I'm going to tell you involves Haruka too. I hope...you both do not get mad." Makoto said nervously. But he was able to stay calm as he looked over to his lover. He put his whole faith in him. He didn't want to disappoint him. As expected, both of them were confused. _

_"What is it?"Mr. Nanase asked.  
_  
_"Umm...actually...me and Haruka...we are..."The taller boy stopped at the final word. He almost wanted to run away because he knew that both of Haruka's parents would be mad at him. But Haruka tried to comfort him and told him to be brave. He closed his eyes, and completed his words.  
_  
_"What happen to the both of you?"Mrs. Nanase was very excited.  
_  
_"Me and Haruka...are together..."  
_  
_Haruka's parents were dumbfounded but Mr. Nanase wanted to hear his statement again, "I beg your pardon? Can you please repeat it again?"  
_  
_Makoto repeated again, "Me and Haruka are together...we love each other. Haruka is my...boyfriend."  
_  
_The silent moment filled up the living room. Mr. and didn't believe what Makoto just said. But, Makoto tried to explain, "I know that both of you feel totally grossed out right now. But what I'm trying to say is I love Haruka very much. I feel happy when he is at my side. Haruka is my everything..my heart..my feelings and..my life. I hope..if you accept me..I promise I will take care of him. No matter what happens."  
_  
_Instantly, Haruka's parents smiled at him. Mr. Haruka said, "You know, Makoto. You are the bravest boy that I've ever seen. You willingly tell us even when you are afraid that bad things will happen. Your honesty shows me that you are a very good boy. Yes, Makoto...I accept you as Haruka's boyfriend. I hope you keep your promise...take good care of him."  
_  
_Makoto and Haruka smiled widely. They didn't expect that both of them would so easily accept their relationship. But they were wrong. Mrs. Haruka continued, "Makoto..he's yours now. Haruka...If you want to live together with him, we will allow you to do so." _

_Haruka fervently thanked both of his parents for accepting and approving their relationship. Makoto let out a breath of relief, glad that everything was going well. Haruka's parents had taken the news very well without any difficulties. Then, Mrs. Nanase told him, "I hope you two plan your life very well...because it will involve your futures. If any problem persists, don't be shy to ask help from us."_

_"Thank you, Mrs. and Mr. Nanase...I promise I will do the best I can for Haruka. I promise." Makoto thanked them once again._

_"Just call us mum and dad...you will be our son-in-law very soon." _

_Glad that everything was going well, the two boys left the house and headed for Makoto's place. It was Haruka's turn to tell to Makoto's parents. They both hoped that everything would work out as well as it did with Haruka's parents._

_**Makoto's House...**_

_As expected, both of Makoto's parents Mr. and accepted and approved their relationship. But, it was more special when Mrs. Tachibana gifted Haruka with a small necklace. They also wanted them both to get married as quick as possible. _

_During the conversation,both of Makoto's parents said that Haruka was very cute and very adorable. They told Makoto that how lucky he was. Makoto and Haruka didn't say anything beside smile and happy. Now,they were officially a couple._

_"Haruka,don't forget of what I just said...be happy,okay?" said to Haruka._

_"I will, ...I will not..."Haruka replied but suddenly being cut off by him when he said,"Nope...just call me dad..and she is mum,okay?"_

_"Okay,dad...I will not forget about that..."_

_After enjoying a small feast,Makoto and Haruka walked to the front door and looked back to Mr. and . Makoto wanted to say goodbye to them,"Goodbye,mum...goodbye,dad...I hope you two will always doing well. I will visit you next month."_

_Haruka felt confused when Makoto mentioning 'next month'. He thought to himself,'Where is he going?'_

_"Goodbye Makoto...I hope you will live happily together. Take care of your boyfriend. Make sure that he's safe, okay?"Mrs. Tachibana waved goodbye.  
_  
_Haruka and Makoto left the house and walked hand in hand. The question still lingered in Haruka's mind, so he asked, "Mako...where are we going? Why did you tell them that you will visit next month? You're not living there with them?"_

_Makoto chuckled and he answered the question, "I knew that you would ask such a question. Yes, I'm not living with them. Just follow me...okay?"  
_  
_"Okay.."Haruka just nodded, still feeling confused._

_Suddenly, Makoto hailed a taxi. Once they had gotten into the car, Makoto said to the driver, "To the top of the Lake O Tama Hill. 203,O Tama Residency."  
_  
_"Okay, sir..."  
_  
_Then the taxi began to depart heading to the destination. Haruka still felt confused, "Lake O Tama? Is that a few miles from Tokyo?"  
_  
_"Of course..."Makoto nodded.  
_  
_"But why are we going there? " Haruka persisted.  
_  
_"Just be patient...okay? You will know very soon." Makoto still wanted to keep it a secret. Haruka still wasn't satisfied with the answer. But he had to give up._

**_Lake O Tama Hill,Tokyo..._**

_"We have arrived,sir...the fare is 12000 yen."The taxi had finally arrived at the destination._

_Makoto took the money from his pocket and handed it to the driver. He said,"Keep the change...okay?"_

_"Thank you very much,sir...have a nice day."_

_Haruka and Makoto walked out from the taxi and watched the taxi leave. When they both turned back,Haruka was surprised when he saw a big white gate in front of him. He asked his boyfriend,"Whose house is this?Why did you bring me here?"_

_"Still secret,sweetheart..you will know just a moment..."Makoto still didn't want to answer. He walked to the gate and unlocked it. Haruka blinked,he was just going to open the gate?Okay...that's getting weird._

_"Come on..."_

_They both began to walk inside the residence hand in hand. The house was at the top of the hill and also the only house that occupied area. They had to walk for a few metres before they finally reached the top. Haruka was dumbfounded when he saw something that amazed him. A big white mansion with five block buildings. He thought he was at the Tony Stark's mansion but he wasn't. Makoto stared at him,chuckling the whole time._

_"Makoto...can you tell me...whose mansion is this?Don't tell me that this is yours..."Haruka couldn't believe that the mansion belonged to his boyfriend. Finally,the taller boy answered,"Haruka...this is the surprise that I want to give you. Yes,sweetheart...this is my mansion. All the time,i've been living here. I bought this mansion to live together with you if I successfully got you as my boyfriend. And my wish has been granted...You're mine...and I don't regret buying this mansion. So,Haruka...this is our home..."_

_"Really?Are you freakingly serious?"Haruka could hardly believe...but still._

_"Of course...now,we can live together here...come on,follow me."_

_Makoto took his hand and brought him to the front door. He took the mansion key from his pocket and unlocked it. Then,for He paused dramatically before finally opening the door. The first thing Haruka saw was a big living room. With a lot of expansive furniture. Then,he also saw a balcony that faced the mountains and jungle. He ran to the balcony and he looked at the beautiful scenery of surrounding the house._

_"So beautiful..."Haruka was dumbfounded again._

_Then,he took a few breathe and he felt different. He felt very fresh,"So fresh and cool..."_

_Makoto then approached him from behind and asked him,"What do you feel,Haru?"_

_"I feel...fresh..and energetic!Makoto...you can't be serious...you bought this mansion...just for us?For me?"Haruka smiled but at the same time he still couldn't believe that Makoto had done such a thing._

_"Yes,i'm the one who bought this mansion...just for the two of us..."_

_Without warning,Haruka embraced his boyfriend very tightly as he cried. Now,he knew what true happiness really felt like. It was when a person who loved someone very much that he willingly to sacrifice his money,time and energy...just for a person he loved. Tears of joy and happy flowed down Haruka's cheeks as he buried his face into Makoto's chest._

_"Makoto...I love you very much!"_

_"Oh my sweet Haruka...I love you too...more than you loved me...Like I promised to you before...I will do anything just for you. For your happiness. You want to be free...but,it's not just in swimming...but free of your soul and heart. That is...love..and happiness."The taller boy kissed his lover's hair and leaned his head on the other boy's._

_"Makoto,thank you so much!"_

_"Anything for my sweetest boyfriend,Haru-chan..."_

_"_I hope you can tell me how you got the money to buy such expensive mansion is."

_Finally they released the embrace a few minutes later. Makoto lifted Haruka's head and placed a kiss on his lips. Then,he said,"I will explain to you whenever i'm ready. Now,go get washed up...I have prepared for you a few clothes. After this,we will go out for our first date,okay?"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah...now,just go...okay?"Makoto kissed him again. Haruka smiled and left him to the bathroom. Makoto still smiling even his lover wasn't at his side,"Oh god...I love Haruka very much...he's my everything...he's my life..he's my heart and...he's my precious person in my life."_

_**Tokyo Amusement Park,11.00 p.m.**_

_"Makoto...thank you for bringing me here...I was so happy..."Haruka started._

_"Date...remember?"Makoto reminded him again._

_"Yeah..I know..."_

_They walked around the amusement park for half an hour. Within that time,they had visited and played a lot of fun activities such as shooting zone,the fun house,the haunted house and lucky draw. The first part of their date was going very well without any problems - such as being found by Rei and Nagisa._

_But the happiest moment for Haruka was in the haunted house,where Makoto was such a coward. While in the house,Makoto was shivering. Makoto didn't want to being surprise by ghost. He just walked behind Haruka. The raven just smiled and laughed._

_"Now,where are we going next?"Asked Haruka once they reached at the Park Center. Makoto quickly answered,"To the photo booth!"_

_"I agree with you...I don't want to miss this moment together. I really want to remember this moment...always."Haruka smiled,a blush staining his cheeks. Makoto noticed him but he don't wanted to tell him,he afraid that Haruka will become shy. Makoto grabbed his lover's hand and ran to the photo booth._

_They went into the booth and positioned themselves before the camera began to capture their photos._

_"Mako,thank you..."Haruka whispered as he looked up at his boyfriend who was also looking at him.._

_"Anytime for you,sweetheart. For no matter what...I will always love you..Thank you..for accepting me as your boyfriend. I will never forget my promise to you."_

**_3..._**

**_2..._**

_'For you...I will always..stay with you...forever...I hope we can face all the posibilities in the future...together..I love you...'_

_**1...**_

_'The moon and stars will be the witnesses of our relationship...on this beautiful night...you are officially...my boyfriend...for the rest of our lives...'_

**_SNAP!_**

_'Hold me forever...Haruka...Hold the love rope with me...don't break it..'_

_**The Photo was taken on-11:30 p.m.**_

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
